Wanted You Back
by CookiesForMe
Summary: First Ashes to Ashes fanfic. What happens when Molly decides she also wants to go back to the world her mum still inhabits in the 1980's instead of her life in the present? Set after the end of Series 3, but is AU in the fact that Alex never goes into the railway arms but stays with Gene instead. Please read and review x Rated T for future themes and language x
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): This is my first ever Ashes to Ashes fic, though I have watched all of Life on Mars and Ashes to Ashes. I have to say my favourite character is Gene Hunt, though he does make all of us from Manchester seem like we're rude aggravating people with no respect whatsoever. Whatever, he amuses me so I don't care what others think about where I'm from. Still, back to this fic as I have a tendency to go on with myself.**

**This is like a thing with molly, her mum, and Gene mainly, to see what could happen if Molly went back as well. This will have parts of Series 3 in it, like the whole secret bit that Gene has right at the end, but it becomes AU in the fact that Alex doesn't go back but stays with Gene, still knowing all of what and who he is in that world. There will be OCs, but Molly, Alex, and Gene will remain the main three people, with maybe a couple of mentions of the devil aka Jimbo.**

**I do not own Ashes to Ashes, just the DVDs of them, which is good in itself to me and my thoughts. All I do is mess around with the characters and situations, and try my best to put them back again afterwards.**

**Wanted You Back**

**Chapter 1?**

…

**2012**

…

Molly Drake stood on the top of the high rise block of grungy flats, feet poised precariously on the edge, ready to slip at any moment. She gazed out at the unfamiliar landscape around her. Evan had had custody of her for a while after her mother's death, as had been explicitly stated in her mum's will, but her dad and his girlfriend Judy had contested it and won the rights of legal guardians over her and then, to top it all off, they had proceeded to drag her off up north to Manchester for a 'new start with fresh faces'. Molly sighed. She wasn't stupid. She knew how Sam Tyler had died, what he had said on that tape that her mum had transcribed onto official looking paper, everything.

"_My name is Sam Tyler. I had an accident and I woke up in 1973. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Maybe if I can find the reason, then maybe I can get back home."_

She had laughed at the time, asking if he was a schizophrenic or delusional. Now she knew more, knew that all he had said was actually true. Only, for Molly, home wasn't here in Manchester in 2012, it was in London with her mum, wherever she was now. That was what she considered home, where she wanted to be more than anything.

She had heard voices for months after her mum's death. It was mainly her mum, usually asking for help. There was a man's voice with a rough Mancunian accent, asking her to help her mum too. They talked a lot, telling her lots of things about people she knew like her dad and Evan, even if they weren't things she especially wanted to hear, but she apparently needed to know the complete truth about who these people were. Her mum's voice told her all of those types of things, along with most of the other things too. Molly's resolve tightened and she held her arms out as Evan came crashing through the door at the other end of the roof.

"Molly! What are you doing? Come back here, back to me now!"

Molly didn't bother to turn around, but instead blurted something she had been confused and hurting about ever since her mother's voice had told her this particular piece of information.

"Why should I come back to you? You slept with your friend's wife after all! You slept with my grandmother behind my grandfather's back! That's what got them killed and made my mum grow up without parents!"

"What? I didn't kill your grandparents Molly!"

"I know that Evan! Tim Price killed himself and his wife and nearly killed my mum at the same time! That's not the point of this though!"

"Then what is the point of all this Molly?"

"I'm going to join my mum!"

With those final words, Molly just tipped forwards and fell down as gravity took its toll on the teenage girl, the floor coming rapidly towards her before everything went blissfully black around her.

…

**1980's**

…

"Gene, just listen to me!" DI Alex Drake yelled as DCI Gene Hunt stormed ahead angrily, once again in a mood with his female DI. She knew all the secrets to his world, and that scared him, though he knew his secrets were in safe hands with her. She helped him now in sending all these people along, helping them find peace and closure before sending them on into the great beyond. For the pair of them, they would never really have closure nor peace. Alex wouldn't have peace or closure without her daughter, and Gene wouldn't have any of it until Alex did.

"Already did Bolls an' I still say yer wrong!" He yelled back as he continued his hurried walk into Luigi's. They had just wrapped up a case, and Alex was certain that they had arrested the wrong person, but the Manc Lion wouldn't budge, sights firmly set upon his on beliefs and views.

Luigi smiled up at the pair as they both strode in, obviously at odds with one another once more. There was hardly a time when they weren't, to be honest. Gene passed Luigi without even a glance, but Luigi stopped Alex's journey into his place with a hand pressed lightly to her upper arm.

"Signorina, I have a surprise for you. Go on up to your flat Signorina Drake, and I will deal with the annoyed Signore Hunt."

Alex frowned in confusion but nodded anyway. "Okay, thanks Luigi. Just tell the stubborn man sulking in the corner that I'm tired and am just going to bed, okay?"

"Si Signorina," Luigi answered with a soft smile specifically for the tall brunette DI. She smiled back and wandered out of the restaurant again, feeling Luigi's smile and Hunt's glare following her out.

She made her way up to her flat hesitantly, not sure what Luigi considered to be a surprise. He did have a smile on his face, so it probably was a nice surprise. Hopefully, anyway. She put the key into the lock of her front door and opened it up cautiously, not sure what to expect as she turned the corner slowly, giving her a full view of her tiny living room and the person sat inside it.

A child no older than thirteen sat silently on her sofa dressed in a pair of leggings and a neon print top with a black leather jacket and matching boots. She had light brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

The girl turned around as soon as she felt the other presence in the room.

"Mum!"

"Molly?"

**TBC…? Not sure, but please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Second chapter…**

**Don't own ashes to ashes, but know a lot about Manchester, unfortunately… living there tends to make that happen haha**

**Wanted You Back**

**Chapter 2**

…

**1980's**

…

"Molly? Molls? What are you doing here?" Alex asked worriedly, blinking rapidly to make sure it wasn't just a figment of her own imagination messing with her once again. Her mind had actually behaved itself in the last year and she really wanted it to stay that way as it was much less confusing. Molly just watched her carefully, but with a soft smile on her face as she stared openly at her mum.

"I am here mum, same as you are, I think. I can even pinch you to make sure you're awake if you want."

Alex smiled brightly at Molly and held her arms out for her, to which Molly ran into her mum's arms instantly and without any hesitation, physically or mentally. It was something she had wanted to do for months without being able to do so whatsoever. She silently vowed never to take these sorts of simple things for granted again, especially if they were anything at all to do with her mum. Alex was just happy she had her little girl back with her at long last.

Their little family moment was interrupted by a loud and persistent banging on the front door of Alex's small flat. A rough Mancunian voice came floating through, the knocking not ceasing for even a moment.

"Hey, Bolls, get your bony arse up and answer this bloody door! I know you're not bleedin' asleep!"

Molly looked annoyed and frustrated and Alex sighed. "Stay here sweetie, it'll be okay," She told Molly quietly and went to answer the door, placing her body in the way of letting Gene see any part of her flat whilst her baby girl was in there.

"What do you want Guv?"

"I want to know why you suddenly disappear on me after trying that psychiatry-"

"Psychology." Alex reminded him tightly, her jaw clenched and her posture rigid.

"-shit on me tellin' me I'm wrong with who I arrested and not even finishing your pointless argument wi' me."

"I was busy, Gene."

"Wi' what Bolls?"

"I had things to do," Alex said stubbornly, trying to keep the door shut as much as possible whilst still talking to him with a forced politeness.

"I thought we didn't have secrets anymore Bolls."

"We don't Gene, we don't."

"Then why are you hiding somethin' from me?"

Suddenly they both heard a voice from within the flat.

"Oh, just let him in mum, he'll find out soon enough anyway."

Alex reluctantly moved from the doorway and allowed him to come in. He did so rather awkwardly, especially with the thought that he had yelled out coarsely at her when Alex wasn't even alone in her flat. He walked into the living area and stopped short at the sight of the girl sat neatly on the sofa.

"Bloody hell Bolls, who's this?"

Alex hit his arm with a stern glare. "Watch your language Gene! She's only thirteen, for god's sake. And Gene, this is Molly Drake, my daughter. Molls, this is Gene Hunt."

Molly held her hand out politely to Gene, who shook it rather awkwardly.

"Um, hi Molly, yer mum an' I, we were just um…"

Molly started laughing and Alex shook her head at Gene's unfinished sentence that was hanging in the air between all three of them.

"It's okay Mr Hunt," Molly told him with a smile. "I get it, don't worry. I'm not a child."

Alex fixed her with a disapproving look. "Yes you are. I don't know where you get the idea you're not, but you're still a baby to me, Molls."

Molly grinned cheekily before turning to Gene. "Your accent… Are you from Manchester?"

"Uh, yeah," Gene said, looking flustered. Molly grinned again.

"Yeah, dad and Judy dragged me up north after the funeral. I didn't like it much, but I would recognise the accent anywhere. The only problem was it rained all the time."

Gene grinned back at the teen. "Yeah, it does that a lot there Molly. Only thing it ever bloody does up there. That and football. Manchester has the best football team in the world."

"It's Molls," Molly corrected gently. "You and my mum are close, so I'll let you call me Molls. And by football teams, do you mean Manchester United, or Manchester City?"

"City, United are a bunch of poofs," Gene told Molly with conviction, causing her to laugh.

"But United wins everything, so aren't they better?" Molly teased, grinning as Gene turned red and gruffly snorted.

"Nah, no way. Manchester City will forever be the best." Molly smiled, and Alex grinned at the sight of Gene and Molly arguing playfully over football. Gene looked up at Alex and managed a short, gruff smile at her. Alex folded her arms over her chest.

"Why are you here Gene?"

"Oh uh I wanted ter know why yer think I arrested the wrong guy."

Alex nodded, her brown hair bobbing as she did. Molly smiled. Her mum looked so young and pretty, a completely different person than what her mum had looked like back in 2008, but oddly enough, Molly though it suited her.

"In that case, Molls, would you like to accompany us to the station?" Molly grinned.

"Yeah, I'd love to mum!"

**TBC…? Not my best work, but still my first ashes to ashes Fanfic. Please review!**


End file.
